


Anesthesia Talk [Dentist!England x Reader]

by PenumbraWolfy



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anesthesia, Blood Loss, Cussing, Dentist, F/M, Fluff, Hetalia, No Smut, lol, not really - Freeform, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenumbraWolfy/pseuds/PenumbraWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artie's a dentist. He ends up putting Anesthesia into your system for a mouth surgery so you end up acting all loopy ewe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anesthesia Talk [Dentist!England x Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> The incorrect type of anesthesia is put into the story for the surgery, I know. Don't bother correcting me, just pretend it's right ;v;" This was written a while ago.

"You're a full grown adult, ___. You can handle this, right, poppet?"

"Shut up, Arthur. You know how much I hate needles or people poking my mouth with sharp things" 

You had been nervously sitting in the patient chair for a while now, arguing with your dentist (and best friend) about getting your wisdom teeth pulled. Sometimes, you wish you hadn't become his friend because he was always nagging about flossing and proper dental care. You glared at him as he put on some gloves and smirked. 

"Come on, love"  
"no"  
"Please? For me?"  
"no"   
"love...you'll be put to sleep so you won't feel a thing"  
"no. Quit calling me love! What if I don't wake up?"

You both began to argue back and forth when an assistant came in. "Uhm...excuse me doctor. Are we going to do this or what?" she asked, nervously looking at both of you. It looked as if you were going to rip his head off at any moment. Arthur simply nodded, leaning your chair back and giving you a final smirk. Your eyes widened as you desperately tried to leave, but he held you down. "Count down from a hundred for me, ___" he whispered, putting a mask over your mouth. 

"Arthur I swear....after this....I'm going...to-"

And with that, you made your way over to dreamland. Arthur chuckled lightly to himself, beginning the operation in a matter of minutes. It was cute seeing you like that; sleeping like a child.

 

~Time skip bro ಠ__ಠ~ 

"Hey there, sleepy poppet" Arthur said, laughing lightly as you began to wake. You were the last patient in the office, so he didn't need to rush. You groaned a bit, some blood dripping onto the gauze. You felt so lightheaded and everything just shifted a bit. 

"Hey....I see...."  
"What is it, ___?"  
"I see....Mint bunny." 

Arthur raised an eyebrow, playing along. "The mint bunny is here? Did he come to comfort you while you slept?" he asked, smiling warmly. His eyes widened a bit at your response though.

"No. He came here to kick your ass!" you answered, going into a laughing fit. If you weren't on anesthesia, he'd think you had gone mad. As you laughed though, some of the blood came streaming out of your mouth and Arthur had to wipe it off. "Easy now, ___. Calm down" he said, frantically looking at how much blood had came dripping down onto your clothes. 

"What's wrong, blondie? Can't handle the awesomeness in my mouth?" you slurred, laughing lighter now. You almost choked on the blood, smirking.

Arthur sighed, frowning. "Love, I'm going to take you home now, okay?" he asked, taking off his white coat. He leaned the chair forward and helped you up. 

"Hey! How am I moving?! My legs! Where'd they go?!" you panicked, looking down, sending some red liquid onto the floor. Arthur's eye twitched in annoyance as he told the assistant to clean up. He carried you onto his back and sighed again. The thought of duct-taping your mouth shut sounded so good at the moment. 

"Don't get any blood in my hair" he spoke, hauling you out to his car. You only laughed and nodded. "Whatever you say, grumpy butt". 

~time skip~

When you both got to your house, Arthur set you down on your bed and placed a pack of gauze next to you. "Why don't you just get some rest now?" he spoke, stroking your hair. You chuckled and smirked. "Only if you join me" you blurted out, pouting. Arthur shrugged and sat on the bed beside you, leaning his head on the headboard. It wasn't such a big deal to him. He'd seen people like you on anesthesia. His eyes drooped a bit, feeling tired now. He was about to doze off when you suddenly jolted.

"OWWW! What the hell is poking my mouth?!" you shouted, eyes wide as if you'd seen a ghost.

"Here" Arthur spoke bluntly, giving you pain killers. You smiled now, looking at him. "Thanks! You're my hero! No wonder why I fell in love with you" you slurred, punching his arm playfully.

Arthur's cheeks turned crimson as he looked down at you in surprise. "You love me, ___?" he choked out. 

"No idiot, I was talking to the mint bunny. It's between A and B. C yourself out, bro" 

Oh well...It was only the Anesthesia talking. Or was it?


End file.
